


The Wrath of a Demon

by Mkayswritings



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Arguing, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Blood, Demons, Fights, Hair matted with blood, Head Injury, Healing, Immortal Alec Lightwood, Immortality, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 09:33:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18775561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mkayswritings/pseuds/Mkayswritings
Summary: Hair Matted With BloodBio: Asmodeus wasn’t very fond of the relationship that his son had with a Shadowhunter causing a decision to pay that Shadowhunter a visit. One that won’t end good because of the plan that Asmodeus has.





	The Wrath of a Demon

Things had been going well between Alexander and Magnus while it was obvious on how they felt about each other. Anyone could see it just by looking at them when the two were together after a long day dealing in the world that they live in. One that they were both born into because of the parents that they did have, but they both were happy to be in each other’s lives even if there were mixed feelings from others about the relationship that they did have. Words that were ignored since all that they cared about was getting the chance to spend time with each other letting their relationship grow even more. That was until the sudden fight that happened which caused everything to come to a halt even if it was something that they didn’t want to happen. 

The fight was still haunting Alexander as he was trying to figure out how to make things right between himself and Magnus, but he didn’t know how. He hated fighting with Magnus as it probably was going to take more then just an apology to fix this issue between them, he was also afraid that there was a chance rejection was going to happen. The words from the fight were keeping him up late at night as it had been difficult to sleep which caused him to bury himself in the work that sat in his office. A small breath did escape him leaning back in the chair while the fight was replaying in his head once more, one that wasn’t going to go away that easily. Magnus had gotten the wrong idea on what Alec was trying to do since he had been looking into immortality causing the Warlock to think that he was looking for a way to make him human. It was the complete opposite though, he was trying to figure out if there was a way for him to become immortal... So far, the search had been in vain and the fight with Magnus wasn’t helping Alec’s mood.

_ Magnus had come barging into Alec’s office as the look on his face caused the Shadowhunter to automatically feel concerned since he had been that look many times before. One that he had gotten to know because of how long they had been a couple _

_ “Magnus? What’s wrong?” _

_ The glare seemed to pierce through him like he was trying to strike him down on the spot   _

_ “What’s wrong?! I heard from a fellow Downworlder that you have been looking into immortality and that you are trying to find a way to make me human! The Downworlders that you have been visiting are ones that I know quite well, are you seriously trying to take away who I am?” _

_ Wide eyes glanced back at Magnus as he obviously had somehow figured out about the search for immortality, but obviously heard it wrong. The rumors must of been spread around that he was trying to make Magnus human. That was the last thing he wanted to do since him being a Warlock made him who he was. Alec wasn’t going to hurt him that way, he cared too much about him to do so and the chance to spend as much time as possible together by gaining immortality. _

_ “What? No, I would never do something like that Magnus. I don’t want to take anything away from you, whoever told you about me looking into immortality got the entire thing mixed up.” _

_ It was difficult to tell if his words had done anything to fix this sudden tension between them as the look on Magnus’ face hadn’t changed at all. Was Magnus not going to trust him with the truth that did escape his mouth? Was he going to trust those mistaken words from other Downworlders like him? Maybe it had something to do with the last issue that they had last time as it seemed like they were still working on fixing that familiar trust once more _

_ “Don’t you trust me, Magnus? I am speaking the truth.” _

_ The Warlock was too quiet for Alec’s liking which was filling him with worry out of fear of what might possibly be said next _

_ “I don’t know... It’s difficult, things are already tense between us. I just don’t know what to think Alexander.” _

_ He wasn’t going to deny that the tension was still there as he thought that it was getting better, but obviously that was wrong on his account. And now this just caused that hole to be dug deeper, one that Alec didn’t see himself getting out of anytime soon _

_ “Magnus ple...” _

_ A hand was held out as his words got cut off leaving him unable to explain what Alec had been trying to do, what he wanted so he could stay with Magnus and never leave his side. He hated the thought of leaving Magnus behind as Alec was willing to risk the chance of becoming immortal to stay with the one that he loved deeply _

_ “I need some time to think...” _

_ And with that Magnus left leaving Alec standing there in an empty room and those words hanging in the air. Their relationship was a mess once again, he would give Magnus his space for as long as he wanted though. Alec wanted to run to him, but that most likely would make things a lot worse. He hated it though... _

_ Hopefully, he could dig himself out of that deep hole if he could be dig out of it at all. _

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Alexander had buried himself into the work that needed his attention over the last few days to give Magnus the space that he needed and to help distract himself. It was difficult though as the older Lightwood wasn’t going to lie to himself about how much he did miss Magnus. He wanted to see him. If Magnus had come across his exhausted state, worry most likely would of been thrown at him. Sleep had been difficult as the fight had been keeping him up plus with how busy it had been around here, long hours had loomed over his head until the early morning as it was a surprise that he hadn’t passed out from exhaustion yet. He knew that he needed to make things right between them, but it wasn’t going to be that easy especially since Alec really didn’t know where to start. That same feeling was still there about trying to get Magnus to listen to him, he most likely wouldn’t even if he threw down the entire truth right in front of him. The shaky ground that they were standing on still was to blame for that, ground that most likely wouldn’t be able to stay standing for much longer.

A small breath did escape from the Shadowhunter before making a decision to go pay Magnus a visit and hopefully fix that shaky ground they were both standing on at the moment. If the chance to fix it would appear in front of him at all. He needed to make this right as the last thing that he wanted to happen was to lose Magnus forever. Alec probably wouldn’t be able to take it if Magnus walked away from him without him trying to win him back once more.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

It was a quiet night despite the familiar sounds that filled the air from the barking dogs to the traffic that filled the streets at night. This was a normal occurrence in New York though, it seemed like the streets never tried to rest because of the living that continue to fill the streets each day. Asmodeus had one goal in mind though and that was to deal with the Shadowhunter that his son had taken such a liking to, a relationship that he wants to bring to an end. He just scoffs at the idea of them being together. Besides he had his own plans that included his son, but it wasn’t going to be that easy to get Magnus to agree especially with that Shadowhunter in his way. A light smirk graced his lips for a moment as he was ready to put his plan into action, one that would hopefully make his son listen to him and come home to Edom

“Let’s see how tough you really are, Shadowhunter.”

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The path to Magnus’ was one that was burned into Alec’s mind, it would be difficult for him to forget it because of how many times he had been to the loft. A place that he was able to think as home, but that seemed up in the air at the moment because of the fight that they had. One that he was regretting which was why he had come up with an idea on how to make it up to Magnus, he wanted to apologize to him and explain himself if the chance was given. It would be the only way to make things right between the two of them, the determination was there to fix this mess that Alec had started. All because he wanted to spend all of eternity with the one that he loved, he wanted to stay by his side for as long as possible as immortality would be the only way to make that possible. A decision that he had no regrets for since the search to find a way to gain immortality without changing who he is.

Letting out a small sigh, the Shadowhunter moved to make his way toward the loft still, but soon a unknown voice caught his attention

“There you are, Shadowhunter.”

The urge to defend himself was suddenly there as Alec’s hands reached toward the bow and arrow that rested on his back, another promise that he made to Magnus. The Warlock’s concern caused him to start carrying about his glamoured weapons around since a threat could show up at any moment. A promise that he continued to keep up though despite the fight that the two of them had, he was still determined to make it up to Magnus even if it was going to be difficult. A difficulty that decided to show up now

“I wonder what my son sees in you... Falling for a pathetic Shadowhunter.”

A glare was in response to the words that were spoken, but Alec knew who he was looking at since he knew who Magnus’ father was. He didn’t think that they would ever meet though

“You must be Asmodeus. Magnus spoke of you.”

Asmodeus seemed to smirk while Alec wasn’t going to let his guard down that easily, he was in the presence of a Prince of Hell. It was unknown on if he would have the power to take him down as trying was the only thing that could be done. This was something that Alec had been training for all his life, who knows if he would be able to succeed in stopping Asmodeus though. Things happened to fast though as it was impossible for the Shadowhunter to recall what actually happened despite the intense pain that lingered in the back of his head. Things started to go fuzzy fairly quickly as the last thing that Alec left was a set of fingers resting against his jaw  

“Goodbye Shadowhunter.”

Everything faded away afterwards leaving the Shadowhunter laying in front of a now cracked wall and blood starting to stain the ground. Asmodeus had succeeded in his plans of taking out the Shadowhunter that was standing in his way, now he just needed to get his son on his side. He knew how Magnus felt about him though, but that wasn’t going to stop the Greater Demon from bringing his son to Edom so that they could rule the demonic realm together. He was determined to do so even if it would be difficult to get Magnus to listen, but the Hellish Prince wasn’t going to stop until his son was in Edom standing by his side.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The loft was quiet as Magnus was focused on the task at hand working on a few things for some clients that had requested his help. Most of the requests being potions because of the issues that his clients were facing, issues that he had heard about many times in the world of Downworlders. It was common for anyone to come to Magnus for help or any other Warlock who was willing to give their service depending on what the situation is. He rarely said no to a request though because of the lifelong skills that he had, skills that he continued to use today. The Warlock was focused though until the familiar sound of his phone ringing caught his attention figuring that it was another client who needed his help. That was until he saw the name of the caller drawn across the screen 

Isabelle Lightwood...

A small breath escaped from him deciding to answer it knowing that she wasn’t going to stop calling until he did answer. She was persistent like that as the multiple meetings and calls were proof of how the middle child of the Lightwood family could be

“Hello Isabelle, what can I help you with?”

The sound of worry could be heard in her voice which caused him to think that something must of happened to one of her siblings. Hopefully it wasn’t Alec as he couldn’t help, but feel concerned for the Oldest Lightwood son. He still cared for him despite the fight that they had

“Is Alec with you? I haven’t heard anything from him, neither has Jace. He said that he was going to see you.”

A frown graced his lips as he thought that Alec would of sent him a message or something, but maybe he just wanted to get here as quickly as possible. He wouldn’t put it past Alec to thinking that he wasn’t going to answer because of the fight that they had. One that he still remembered because of the news he received about the Shadowhunter looking into immortality causing Magnus to think that Alec was looking into a way for him to become mortal. He didn’t give Alec the chance to explain himself as the words from the Downworlder were running through his head before the fight started

“He isn’t here, how long ago did he leave the Institute?”

“A few hours ago.”

It wouldn’t have taken hours for Alec to get here, twenty minutes top depending on how crowded it was on the way over. Magnus knew that he needed to track down the missing Shadowhunter to make sure that nothing had happened to him because of the dangers that could wander the streets. From demons to other Downworlders that would have issues with the Clave or any Shadowhunter that they would come across, the tension was still there despite the changes that Alexander had been trying to make. It wasn’t going to be that easy, but he was trying at least from what Magnus had seen during the meetings already

“I’ll see if I can track him down, Isabelle. We’ll find him.”

Isabelle was worried, but she knew that turning to Magnus for help would be the best thing despite the fight that the two of them had. Magnus’ concern and love for Alec would overpower the anger of the fight, the Warlock cared too much about the missing Shadowhunter to just give up on him. The phone call came to an end before a shirt was soon held between his hands, one of the few that Alec accidentally left behind

“I’ll find you, Alexander.”

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

It didn’t take long for Magnus to track Alec down finding his location in a random alleyway that was only a few blocks away from the loft. The Warlock was on guard since it was unknown on what would be found down that alleyway, he hoped that Alexander was okay though. The alleyway was quiet, a bit too quiet for Magnus’ liking which caused him to stay on guard since anything could appear at any moment.

“Alexander!”

The still form of the Shadowhunter appeared in his line of sight with the bow laying limply in his hand like he had been in a fight. Magnus kneeled down as quickly as he could moving to rest him against his chest checking him over for any obvious injuries. That was until he felt a wet stickiness against his skin from the head wound that Alec had received from unknown causes, he hoped that the attacker would come to light if the Shadowhunter remembered. Resting his head against Alexander’s, he brushed his hair gently away from his forehead

“You’re going to be okay, I’m here, Alexander.”

Magnus shifted moving to lift up the unconscious Shadowhunter after opening a portal that would take them back to the loft. His main focus was to help heal the one that he cared deeply about, he wasn’t going to let Alec suffer from the head wound that lingered on the back of his head. He just hoped that he would work quickly before anything worse could happen to him.

Alexander was laying on the bed as Magnus started to work right away putting his hands against the back of his head to start healing the wound. Isabelle and Jace had been called already knowing that the two would be on the way back to the loft because of their concern for their brother. The relief was there that the injury was healing, not being as bad as Magnus thought it was despite all the blood that had been on the scene and resting in his hair. He would make sure that his Shadowhunter would be comfortable until he woke up from obviously being knocked unconscious. That would most likely take hours before Alec would come back around, he wasn’t going to leave his side until he saw those eyes he loved looking into.

A small breath of relief escaped from him once the wound was finally healed before placing a gentle kiss against his forehead. Alec was going to be okay, he just needed to rest now for as long as he needed to. Right now though, Magnus was going to sit here and wait and reassure the worried siblings that their eldest brother was going to be okay.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

A light heaviness loomed over Alec’s head while being surrounding by a familiar comfort, one that he felt relaxed in. The urge was there to fall back asleep to let that comfortable feeling to take him away that was until a voice spoke over him

“Alexander, darling?”

The voice was one that Alec knew since he had heard it many times before, there was only one person who would call him by his full name. That person being Magnus. Turning his head toward the voice slightly, his eyes flickered open taking in his surroundings for just a moment

“Magnus...”

A light smile graced the Warlock’s lips while the memory of the fight did come rushing back to Alec, he didn’t even know why Magnus was still sitting in the room with them. The fight was still fresh on his mind, he still thought that the other hated him because of the confusion about why he had been looking at immortality. It was the main reason why his gaze turned away figuring that the High Warlock was still angry with him, Alec wouldn’t put it past him to still be angry. His gaze did turn away though unable to figure out what to say next figuring that it was best for him to just leave. He wanted to apologize, but that was easier said than done.

Hands suddenly rested against his face though causing him to turn his head in Magnus’ direction, the gaze that was staring back at him wasn’t filled with anger though. It was quite the opposite, something that Alec wasn’t expecting

“I’m sorry, Alexander. I shouldn’t of yelled at you like that, I didn’t give you the chance to explain why you had been looking into immortality. The words from the Downworlder I met got to me, but how are you feeling? Do you know who attacked you?”

A small nod was given leaning into the warm hands that held his head still, he closed his eyes for a moment as it was reassuring to hear the apology. Alec wasn’t going to lie about why he had been looking into immortality, it was because of him wanting to stay by Magnus’ side no matter what. The search had been difficult though

“It’s okay, the search hasn’t brought up anything. I still have no answers about immortality... I feel fine, just a bit achey. Asmodeus attacked me because of our relationship.”

The mention of Asmodeus seemed to strike a nerve with Magnus, not that Alec blamed him. He knew that he wasn’t fond of his demonic father being that he wanted nothing to do with him. There was a feeling that this wasn’t going to help with that already strained relationship between father and son, one that Magnus really didn’t care about.

“Of course it was him... He’s always trying to find new ways to get me to come home. I’m just glad that I was able to find you, I don’t want to lose you.”

Alexander felt the same way as losing Magnus would destroy him, that was another reason on why he had been looking into immortality also. He didn’t want anything to separate them even if it meant that he would outlive anyone from the Lightwood family. A small breath did escape him moving to rest his forehead against his shoulder smelling the familiar scent of sandalwood and his favorite cologne.

“I don’t want to lose you either, that’s why I was looking into immortality. Not to take it away from you though, a way for me to gain it without losing who I am. That way we could stay together forever.”

Magnus was surprised by Alexander’s words as the last thing that he did except was that his Shadowhunter was looking for a way to gain immortality. To stay with him for all of eternity because of the love that the man had for him. Shifting slightly, they did lean back against the pillows as Alec’s arms made their way around his waist holding him close

“You would really become immortal for me?”

Hazel eyes met those glamoured brown giving a nod as fingers gently ran through his hair for a moment

“Yes, if the chance appeared right at this moment, I would say yes without hesitation. You’re the one that I want to spend all of those eternities with.”

Alec was telling the truth, it was obvious to Magnus because of the familiar determined gaze that was staring back at him. A gaze that he had seen multiple times already from working at the Institute to all of the struggles that have appeared in front of them. If Alec was determined to find a way to become immortal then Magnus was going to help him. To find a way for them to spend those eternities together and for Alec to be the same person that was sitting in front of him now. It wasn’t going to be easy, but it was worth the risk to find a way for his Shadowhunter to gain that immortality he had been looking for. A way for them to spend those unknown eternities together, eternities that the both of them won’t regret because they will be able to spend that time with each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Malec fans, I hope that you enjoy this oneshot! Feel free to leave some pointers for Alec and Magnus being that this is my first time writing for them fanfic wise. Hopefully the next one will be a bit better since I got somewhat off track with what I was aiming for in the end, but I think it turned out okay. 
> 
> You can find me under mkayswritings on twitter, tumblr, and instagram!


End file.
